


The Greatest Show

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James catches Captain Victoire celebrating in the locker room by accident... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly written for Day 4 of May Madness, prompts: "Last thing on my mind.", Sorry, Kink: Sex in water.

James hadn’t meant to find them, he’d just forgotten his watch in the changing rooms (again!) and gone back for it. It was only when he’d strapped on his wrist that he saw the lights in the showers were still on and the sound of cascading water that meant someone had left the shower on. 

As wandered down the room to switch off the lights and shower, the last thing on his mind was that maybe the shower wasn’t empty. 

But it wasn’t. The farthest stall was most certainly not empty. In fact it had _twice_ the recommended number of people in it. 

Captain Victoire Weasley of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was on her knees in the stall with Teddy Lupin standing over her. They were both entirely naked. It took a moment or two for James to process what he was seeing and his body continued walking forward.

Coming back to himself James hid a couple of stalls away. Eyes as wide as saucers, he kept staring at the end shower and it’s occupants. He knew Teddy had visited Hogwarts for the last game of the season. He’d seen him in the stands. He didn’t realised he’d been invited for a behind the scenes look at the shower room.

Teddy was tall and surprising muscular, his shoulder length hair was turquoise today, darkened to green by the shower water. But his stubble and the hair on his chest and between his legs was a dirty brown colour. His cock stood out long and hard from that rimmed pubic hair to dangle over Victoire’s face as she licked and sucked at his balls. James was close enough to see her eyes were half closed and the swirling motion of her pink tongue as she lapped at his bollocks. Her golden locks following down past her shoulders, swaying with her motion.

James realised he was breathing far too heavily and loudly but he was as intent on watching them as Victoire was on her job. She ran the tip of her tongue right up the prodigious length of Teddy’s cock before engulfing it with her lips, Her head bobbed up taking in more of his length. James’ hands moved on their own accord to his trousers, desperate to realise the sudden tension there.

Teddy growled and shifted their position, so now all James could see was his back, the sweat and water trickling over it. His arms and legs were spread wide and he braced himself again the tiled wall. All he could see of Victoire was her hands, clutching and squeezing at Teddy’s arse as his rocked his hips back and forth surely shoving his cock deep down her throat.

“That’s it sweetie,” Teddy groaned hoarsely, “That’s it, that’s it. Thaat’s it!” 

Teddy shuddered and then his motions became much more slow and languid. Victoire took a loud gasp of sudden breath.

But that was nothing next to the whimpers that escaped James’ lips and now the pair were less distracted, they noticed them. James just realised two sets of eyes were turned towards him.

His face burned and he could only blurt out a ‘sorry’ as he fled.


	2. Joining In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' spying turns out to not so unwanted after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 5 of Maymadness for the prompt: " Kink: Double Penetration."

“So how long are you going to avoid us for?” Victoire whispered in his ear, causing James to jump and turn to flee the party. Unfortunately, Teddy Lupin was already blocking the obvious escape route from the Potter-Weasley ‘start of summer’ gathering. 

“Apparently not for much longer,” James said, blushing.

“You got that right, mate,” Teddy said softy, stepping close enough that no-one else was likely to hear them. In fact both of them were flagrantly abusing his personal space.

“I said sorry!” He blurted out.

“Oh Jamie,” Victoire said in sultry tones, “what have you got to be sorry about?”

“Well I saw… you know what I saw.” The last time he’d seen these two neither of them had been wearing a stitch on.

“You’d only need to apologise for that if we actually minded. I think is what Vikki’s getting at.” Teddy said, smiling and clapping James’ shoulder. 

“I… what.. You planned that?”

“You think I haven’t noticed you forgetting your watch about… oh every practise?”

“You planned that?”

“She did. She’s the sneaky one, I just look good.” Teddy said, shaking his flowing emerald green locks. He hadn’t taken his hand off James’ shoulder.

“But then you ran off before we could invite you to join us!” Victoire said indignantly. “Ruined all my careful planning!”

“You could have just asked,” James said weakly.

“Consider yourself asked then,” Teddy said, locking his eyes on James. While Victoire looked him up and down with a hungry expression on her face.

James’ mouth was dry and his heart felt like it was trying to escape from his chest but he managed a nod. The pair practically frogged marched him out of the room. And just as they left the site of the others. Teddy slid his arm around James’ shoulders while Victorie’s found his arse and squeezed.

-

They ended up back at Teddy’s flat. James’ heartbeat hadn’t slowed by a jot, especially considering how handy both of them were being with him. Teddy’s flat was small and the bedroom was smaller still but his bed looked deep and soft and practically overflowed the room itself. 

“You okay, sweetie?” Victoire asked.

“Uh.. yeah.” James stuttered. And then she was kissing him. Her lips were soft and sweet, the tip of her tongue played over his lips, encouraging him to pull her closer and push her tongue into her mouth, toying with hers.

When she retreated, James was surprised when Teddy’s mouth pressed to his instead, it was an almost gentle press of Teddy’s lips to his.

“Teddy?” He said shocked, but suddenly aware of approximately all of his blood rushing downward.

“Just wanted to be clear,” Teddy murmured. “ _Both_ of us want you here. Still okay?”

“Oh right. Well yes.” James said.

“Excellent,” Teddy grinned in and moved forward again. This time his kiss was much more forceful. James’ back was pressed against the wall and Teddy’s tongue plunged into his mouth to batter his about. His stubbly skin scratched against him and breath tasted of beer. Teddy’s hand trailed through James’ hair to support his head.

And looking down James saw he had down the same with Victoire, his fingers twined up in her golden hair, urging her to press kisses again James’ chest. Kisses that went lower and lower, as her hands pushed up James’ shirt and he moaned around Teddy’s marauding tongue as Victoire’s lips found bare skin. 

Victoire’s fingers were quick and nimble, rapidly removing James’ belt and undoing his jeans and underwear to reveal his aching erect cock. Teddy’s lips released him and moved to James’ ear giving it a quick suck before whispering.

“I bet you’ve been thinking about her doing this, ever since you saw her in the shower haven’t you?”

His hand on her head, forced her downwards so she wrapped her lips around James’ cockhead and sucked. James let out a ragged cry and Teddy grinned.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

James’ head was spinning with pleasure at that point and he clung onto Teddy. He didn’t know how long he was pressed against the wall, snogging Teddy as he directed Victoire’s head up and down his shaft. But they others seemed to have better kept their heads better, them seemed to know when James’ knees were about to buckle and guided him down to sit on the bed itself. Victoire going on all fours to keep her mouth around him. Teddy had released him letting him appreciated the site of Victoire on her knees, her long golden hair, her round blue eues looking up at him.

For his part, Teddy had turned is attention to her as well. Running his hand along her body, dipping underneath for a moment to squeeze her covered breasts, before sliding them down and up again over the hips, plucking up the hem and lifting the garment up to expose her arse. 

“Now there’s a pretty sight,” Teddy said, “Just look at this, Victoire. God  
you’re wet aren’t you. Sucking Jamie here has got you all worked up hasn’t it? I better help you out as well.”

James couldn’t quite see what Teddy did, but he could certainly feel it. The moment Teddy touched her, Victoire moaned and the vibrations shot straight up throughout James’ body.

“I’ll add enough shall I?”

Victoire couldn’t respond beyond squirming and James knew she was being filled at both ends now, with his cock down her throat and Teddy’s fingers up her pussy. James’ cock stiffen and grew tense at the thought. He flushed.

“Oh God, I can’t, I’m going to...” He warned. Victoire stopped sucking.

“Not yet.” Teddy said brusquely. “She doesn’t want you to waste it on her mouth, Jamie.”

“Might not have a choice.” 

“Easy sweetie,” Victoire said, kindly if a little hoarsely. Rising onto her knees and pressing her hands to his chest. “Just breath, okay. I know this is very exciting. But I was hoping for a nice ride as well.”

They pushed him on to his back in the bed and pausing only to pull her dress fully over her head, exposing amazing breasts to his eyes for the first time. She straddled him, her glistening wet entrance easily pressing down on to his cock, fitting tight and snug around him. James whimpered at the sensation his eyes wide.

Teddy mounted both of them. His hand pressed down on Victoire’s shoulder, so she was flat to James’ chests, those breasts smooshed against him. Teddy took a moment to aim his cock and then James’ eyes impossible grew wider still as he felt Teddy’s cock push into Victoire’s arse and even through the barrier of her body, James felt as if it was rubbing against his cock as well.

Victoire keened in James’ ear, burying her face against his. She wiggled her hips and rocked back and forth trying to accommodate them. James didn’t think she’d managed it before Teddy added his motion to it, bearing down on them and thrusting into Victoire quickly. James could only take Victoire’s advice and try to breathe and not just come. 

“Oh, oh. Oh!” Victoire gasped to him. “Oh you feel so good. Feel so full. Oh, not going to last long.”

“None of us are,” growled Teddy as he quickened his pace still more. Reaching down with one hand, he twined his fingers with one of James’.

Victoire came first. Stuffed both front and back it was hardly surprising, she shuddered and pressed her face to James’ hair, the sound of her contented moans in her eyes and the feeling of her flow of wetness on his cock, set James off as well, his head spun as his come rushed out him in the most powerful orgasm he could ever remember having. Teddy plouged on manfully for another few thrusts before he too stilled and rolled off of them.  
Next time, he was fully aware of his surrounds, James was still on his back in Teddy’s bed, his head was resting on the pillows and Victoire was curled up against his side. Clear on the other side of the bed, Teddy was lying fast asleep face down and snoring.

Victoire’s eyes were reflecting light as she looked at him, clearly awake.

“You okay, sweetie? Sorry if we overwhelmed you.”

“That… was.. amazing.” James said slowly.

“Well yeah,” Victoire said, grinning. “I rather thing it was. And...” She trailed away.

“Yeah?”

“Doesn’t have to be a one time thing. I mean if you like.” She actually looked nervous as if he might not want to. It was adorable, James though.

“Oh yeah. I want to.”

“Good, Victoire graced him with another sultry smile and her hand trailed down his chest towards his cock. “Then why don’t I just tell you all the naughty things I want to do to you. And will see what comes up.”


End file.
